Technological infrastructure have relied upon utility poles to carry overhead lines or cables typically for supporting power generation, transmission and distribution lines, telephone lines and more recently cable television lines. In order to service the various overhead lines or cables ("utility lines"), a lineman is often required to climb the utility pole. The lineman ascending a pole may use a retractable line anchored near the top of the utility pole for protection from a fall as well as for facilitating the climb. In addition, such a safety device may be used by a trainee learning to climb a utility pole and to service the utility lines carried on top of the utility pole.
More recently, regulations promulgated by the United States Occupational Safety & Health Administration (OSHA) require that a personal fall arrest system shall be used by unqualified employees (including trainees) working at elevated locations more than four feet (1.2 meters) above the ground on poles, towers and similar structures. Even qualified employees are required to use a personal fall arrest system in conditions that could cause the employee to lose his or her grip or footing, such as ice, high winds, design of the structure (for example, no provision for holding on with hands), or the presence of contaminants on the structure. According to OSHA regulations, the personal fall arrest system must be able to support a 5,000-pound weight.
While trainees are required to use a personal fall arrest system for safety reasons, it is desirable that the trainees do not depend upon the fall arrest system during their training. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a personal fall arrest system that allows the trainees to learn to climb unencumbered up and down a utility pole. For example, it is desirable to have a personal fall arrest system that provides a minimum amount of resistance to rotational forces, even when the device is not vertically aligned to the pole. In addition, the fall arrest system should evenly distribute the load applied by the climber. Moreover, it would be desirable that such a fall arrest system requires low maintenance.